A lenticular-typed 3D photograph has a lenticular sheet disposed on top of an image sheet. On the image sheet, a plurality of compressed images are formed in an interleaving manner. In the simplest form, the compressed images are composed of two views, a right view and a left view. As shown in FIG. 1, the compressed images of the left view are denoted as LI, and the compressed images of the right view are denoted as RI. When the compressed images are aligned with the lenticules disposed on top of the image sheet, the lenticules separate the left view from the right view. As such, the left eye (LE) of a viewer can only see the left view and the right eye (RE) can only see the right view. If the left view and the right view are the images of a scene taken at two different angles, what the viewer sees from the 3D photo is a three-dimensional picture of the scene.